Legend of Dragoon: Blood of the Dragon
by Taroth
Summary: I'm taking the characters of lod as well as its plot and doing a bit of improving as well as changing, (in my oppinion), for the better. Lots of action, and a great plot are only a few of the great things to expect here!
1. Warning Signs

Legend of dragoon: Blood of Dragons  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own lod or its plot or its characters, I'm just putting a twist on it because I feel like it hehe, no harm is ment to LOD.  
  
Chapter 1:Warning signs  
  
"Yes, mother." "I will be right there."  
  
Shana, I have to go in for supper, I... I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Go in? Already? The 13-year-old looked crestfallen.  
  
I smiled at the younger girl, who had a look on her face that said clearly that she'd rather me stay right where I was, but I had been the target of my mothers fury for so often these days that I dared not disobey her. I gave Shana a quick hug, picked up the wooden swords we'd been practicing with, and went inside.  
  
"You are going to help your father clean the stables when you are done, they are a mess." she said, not turning to look at me.  
  
"Yes, ok."  
  
I sat down and gazed absentmindedly out the window where my father was still busy tethering his horses.  
  
He was a big man; with a kind yet seldom smile. His hair was pulled back in the customary pony-tale of all village chieftons, and around his neck he wore several fine beaded necklaces.  
  
I, on the other hand, am short and skinny, with black eyes and brown hair that never seems to stay down in the fassion of all Sellosens who have not achieved much, or are not yet of age.  
  
Selloss, a small, quaint village, is located just east of the western seas, which basicly means we eat a lot of fish.  
  
"I was wondering if i could go out with some friends tomorrow, mother." I started. "We were going to go explore one of the islands to see if it has..."  
  
"You are not going anywhere!" she snapped, turning for the first time to glare at me. "Your father and i have both noticed you spending time with that accursed outsider!" "It'll do you no good!" "You will stay in the village and practice dueling spells with master Roshi tomorrow." "And i expect to hear some improvement, do you understand me?" "No wandering off to explore the sea with your friends tomorrow."  
  
"Yes." i mumbled, gazing down at my knees.  
  
She turned back and continued preparing supper, using spells and her usual methods to prepare food when she was in a very bad mood.  
  
So... that was it. Another boaring day with master Roshi, instructing me to "focus my mind" and "be one with the weapon", i sighed..  
  
I didn't want this. No, i wanted adventure! To ride on the backs of dragons, or to be one of the feared dragons of old. But, no, i'm just a normal Sellossin whose probably only abnormality is his name. I am known as Dart, and it is a strange tale indeed how I was given this name.  
  
You see, my parents before they settled down and had children, or rather, a child, were both accomplished warriors of the Sellossin army, back when dragons and goblins and orcs were a serious threat to Sellosses' existance. In one such assault by the denesins of the outside world, a particularly nasty one, my father was one of the only ones on his side of the battle field left fighting. He and a rather nasty cross between a jaguar and a man were battling, and my father was losing. He finally managed to slay the thing, but in its last moments it gasped:  
  
The threat to life, .. has a threat.  
  
The emperor .. must be warned.  
  
He shall.. he shall be named Daaaah...  
  
And with that, he fell into death.  
  
I guess my parents elaborated on the last gasp and added the stupidest ending to it or something, but that, however, is my name.  
  
My mind wandered from the days events to my growing worry that my parents would stop me from seeing shana altogether.. thinking.. thinking..  
  
They did not like Shana, for many reasons. One was that she was not of our village, and it is a strict belief that children of different villages should not mingle. Another is that they consider her strange, due to the fact that she does not play like normal children do. Instead of tossing balls, playing with toys and such, she prefers to study how light is reflected, or how the moon looks at different times of the month. She is also a magnificent fighter, and spends countless hours with a bow or sword, going over moves master Roshi has taught us in our morning defense classes.  
  
She is tall and slender, with stunning green eyes and a beautiful smile. Her skin is pale but not so pale as to cause her to look sickly, and her hair is the quality of spun gold. She wears plane clothes, mostly the breeches and things the men of our villages wear, which i guess is another thing my parents look down uppon. Despite this, i find her beautiful, and .. i would say i love her, but I guess it has never come to that.  
  
I am not one to hold with morals, but our village strictly forbids children to show any signs of love towards one another in childhood. It is a rule which i hate and lothe, but i obey nonetheless  
  
My father brought me out of my musings with a sharp comment towards me..  
  
Dart!"  
  
"Uh uh huh?"  
  
Giving me an angry look he said, "I would like you to accompany me down to the boarders tomorrow night to look for wandering orcs."  
  
"Orcs?" I sat bolt upright.  
  
The hint of a smile played across the big man's lips.  
  
"Yes, orcs, they are on the move again."  
  
"Will there be many of them? Are they...?  
  
"I did not ask for questions!" Just do as you are told, eat your supper, tomorrow will be an interesting day."  
  
My mother had placed bowls of stew and meat in the middle of the table, i helped myself, ate, and was about to go outside to see if Shana had lingered, when a loud CRACK! broke the peaceful village silence.  
  
My father leapt from his chair. Stay here!  
  
A blow of a horn accompanied the crack five seconds lator. A warcry issued after.  
  
That is an orcish cry! Stay here! There may be many!  
  
My father drew his blade, said, "by the spirit of Kamnora I request fire!", and the blade glowed red hot with translucent flames. He dashed from the house.  
  
I had never seen my father do that before except for a time when he'd slain a small wraith which had come into our village and killed many children before being caught, and seeing this sight made my blood run cold. However, i was exilirated. I drew my own smalled blade, and knowing i would take punishment for it, followed my father.  
  
Dart, stay here! my mother yelled.  
  
Ignoring her, i sprinted to a higher place of our village so i could assess what was happening. Many pigfaced, powerfull-looking orcish soldiers were marching into the village.  
  
They were ugly things to behold, short yet stocky, with large barrle shaped bodies and faces which seemed to always snear. Each orc boar a huge club which had to weigh at least 50 or 60 pounds.  
  
I saw one orc pause, growl something to his friends who went on, and smash in a house with one hard swing of his massive club. He laughed in hideous glee as he pawed his way in.I saw my father, blade drawn, lunging for him . He mearly jestured, and a bolt of lightning came seering from the sky and struck the orc; it sent him flying some fifty feet into the air to collapse onto a hut nearby, outcold.  
  
Another man came running from his house, jestured towards an orc, and his skin began to melt from his body, seconds lator there was simply bone. A sudden breeze blew, and the bones toppled to the ground with a sickening thunk.  
  
Many other men were using spells and there blades on the orcs, but they were putting up a definite fight. Had it been that long for the men of Selloss? That they could not withstand an orcish rading party?  
  
As i watched in amazement, a gang of the brutes beat one man into the ground, literally. One grabbed him by his legs, another by his hair, and another beat him until there was nothing more than a few body parts left and a large hole. Then they came for me, two of them, noticing the loan figure atop the small hill.  
  
I scarcely noticed, the only thing which gave them away was that one grunted to his friend, "ehh, thuh lill one, lez get em, heh heh."  
  
And they were on me. I atempted to use the encantations which my father had taught me to ignite my blade, but i had not enough time. Why didn't i prepare for battle inside?!  
  
Well, when spells are at a loss, the body must suffice. i thought. I swung at the nearest one, who was not at all prepared for resistance. Even so, he ducked out of the way and countered with a devestating strike of his club. I blocked most of the blow and dodged the others club which came dangerously close to my head. I tried a three hit combination which consisted of two high swings across an enemies midriff, then coming up short with a hard cut to the head. It was halfway successfull, but it also costed me dearly. As i came up for the final blow, having given one orc a head wound and a missing noze, thus incompasitating him, the other swung his club hard at me. I tried to duck, but too late. Wham!!! Everything went blurry, i fell, holding my head. Then there was the sound of an arrow flying past, a cry of "Dart!" and i saw a familiar crimson arrow fly inches past my ear to plunge into the orcs chest.  
  
He fell over backwards, his head smashing onn a stone which jutted conveniently up from the ruined club of the other, which my father had used presumably to throw at an orc, but had missed.  
  
Shana drew her bow high to aim at another, but stopped as master Roshi, complete in reptillian scale body armor burst from his house, staff in hand. He took one look at the situation, and a look of pure fury creased his old face.  
  
"Sky flame!" he roared, and a burst of fire so bright i had to shield my eyes came soaring down from the sky and struck every orc down in rapid succession.  
  
We all stood there, in the middle of the carnage, awed at Roshi's rath.  
  
"Everyone to the main hall, he said, walking over to one of the bodies of the orcs and taking something from the forhead i didn't notice.. something shiny.  
  
"these enemies." he said. Once we'd all settled in the hall.  
  
"They were sent.............  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chap of my first fanfic! Don't worry, much more will come, just giving you a taste of my little twist on the L.O.D. plot hehe. Reviews, be mean or nice. I dont care. Just be honest! 


	2. Skirmish at Helena

Raa! Hie again! Well, its taken a bit to write and get ready for the sight, but I think.. finally.. it is. Long sigh. Got some action for ya in this hap as well as some new characters, hope you enjoy! Reviews? Please? :P  
  
Chapter 2: Skirmish at Helena  
  
A dark shadow fell over the large, ugly brick prison building of Helena. However, the figure inside took no note of this as he was deeply engaged in a conversation with two of his best guards, who looked quite terrified at the moment. "Please, master Fruegel, we told you only what we know!" one guard said, his entire body trembling. Fruegel, an enormous giant of a man, with long spikes protruding from gauntlets he wore on massive hands, and a 500-pound bulk to boot snarled. "So you say they simply were too much for you?" "You are guards of helena prison for crying out loud!" "Simple knights of basil!" "The scum can hardly fight on a good day, yet you let them get away?" "Master Fruegel, these were different." "They had a leader who fought with great skill, he bore a lance and wore shining green armor." Fruegel scratched his pig-like snout. Indeed, the knights of basil were stronger than he had let on he knew to his men. His master had told him so. But was this really possible? Helena was one of the greatest and best fortified prison compounds in all of Endiness. How could simple knights of basil simply break free? His musings were cut short by a comment from one of his guards. "I do not think you are giving us much credit my lord, you act as if we haven't even fought back. One knight was captured. "Oh?" Fruegel said hopefully, and motioned for the guard to continue. "Yes, we have him down in the dungeons of the eastern section of this building. "And, what have you found out about him?" asked fruegel, growing a little impatient. "Only that he is a knight of basil," said the guard sarcastically. This was a huge mistake. "Do you not think I already knew that?!" Fruegel bellowed, and standing up with great agility for a giganto of his stature, used one hand to grasp the guards arm, while winding back with the other hand with the deadly, spiked glove on it. "Please!" "Nooooo, I am only telling you what I..." But the guard was cut off as Frugal swung, the gauntlet swishing through the air to connect with the guard's head, sending a shower of blood into the air. The man fell to the ground, screaming. "I do not take sarcasm!" "Especially from insignificant little wardens such as yourself." Fruegel bent down and picked him up. He swung the bloodied guard leisurely around as he spoke. "You have violated my rules of this prison one too many times my faithful warden." he said icily, and with that, raised the man into the air and hurled him across the large room. The other guard gasped as his fellows head hit first, cracking instantly at the force of the impact against the stone wall. The body fell to the ground like a rag doll, dripping blood onto the dirty concreet floor. "Perhaps you, my friend, can continue your guards story, as he is", Fruegel grinned cruelly, "no longer with us?" "Yes, sir." the guard said, trembling even more than he had before Fruegel had tossed his counterpart at the wall. "The knights broke out only just last night. "They overpowered three of our own Knights of Sandora before two of them were killed, one was running with his comrades and I put an arrow into his foot, my lord. The guard stopped, as if waiting for praise, but when none came, he hurriedly continued. He fell and I was able to use a spark-net to pull him back towards me, and the net, as you know, stuns anyone caught in it instantly. His fellows escaped. Fruegel stood there, thinking. Knights of basil... escaping... hmm... but what if... no it couldn't be. "Is that all?" he asked. "Yes, my lord." the warden said, bowing deeply. "Very well," he said. "You may go." With another low bow, the man turned and left, walking quickly from Fruegels chamber.  
  
The lone knight listened closely to what a warden and another man, this one much larger were saying. Killed, yes, that had been sir Otak, one of his friends. The young knight silently adjusted his armor and watched. The giant suddenly stood and, with a cry of rage threw one of the men against a wall. The young knight snickered to himself. This "Fruegel", or whoever he was, apparently did not favor insults. At last, the other guard turned, and exited the great chamber. "Ah, now, to avenge Otak!" the knight thought, and putting his lance at a battle position, he gave a loud cry and charged the much larger Fruegel. "What in the..." Fruegel had been sitting for a few seconds, watching the guards retreating back, pondering calling him back and beating him up for no reason as well, (Helena had plenty wardens to spare), when a large knight came charging from the shadows at a far side of the room. The knight cleared much of the space between them in a graceful summersault, and came in low on Fruegel's right. Fruegel quickly vaulted himself up and over the high back of his chair, and using his immense strength, leapt at least 10 feet backwards to gain ground on the quickly approaching knight. The knight came on, lance in hand. This time Fruegel was ready for him. He met the lance with his left gauntlet, which had a special gem set into it. The strongest force could not shatter that gauntlet. The knight, surprised, recovered quickly. He did a sort of twirling flip backwards, came around, and aimed another deadly stab at Fruegel's midsection. The giant simply waited til the last moment, and then leapt over and behind the knight. The knight's momentum carried him forward, down to the stone floor he tumbled. Instinctively he rolled, and came up a few feet from Fruegel, whose foot had just come down right where he'd been. "Ground attack!" The knight used his chi to summon forces to carry him across the floor at supernatural speeds, and using this, he came straight for Fruegel, lance at the ready. The giant stumbled back, avoiding the lance by no more than a few inches. The giant stomped again, and this time the knight wasn't so lucky. The boot of Fruegel's massive foot came down on the knight's arm, and there was a crack! The knight cried out in surprise and pain, but nevertheless, was back on his feet. "Reinforcements at my chamber!" roared Fruegel, as he charged, attempting to pulverize the young knight with his bulk. The knight quickly leapt back, ducked around and came up behind Fruegel. He made three quick strokes with his lance, each connecting with the back of Fruegel's unprotected neck, and the giant howled in pain as they connected. By that time three wardens as well as two Sandoran knights were on their way down the corridor that lead to Fruegel's chamber. The knight saw them coming. "We will meet again, and I will avenge my friends." he said, and with that, turned and ran down the opposite route. He passed by countless corners and stairways on his way, and considering the layout of the building, or what his limited sources could tell him, he needed to find a green portal line. "There he is!" "Stop right there!" Great, those guards were chasing after him. His arm was slowing him down, and he needed to rest, having ran at least ten minutes now with his arm the way it was. However, he did not have time for pain or thinking, what he needed in fact, was time. Using his good arm, he stopped, powered up a limited blast of wind with his chi, and sent it speeding down the corridor toward the rapidly approaching guards. "What the?" one of the knights yelled. The young knight ran again, hoping his burst of wind had stalled them for a while. Ah, and there it was, a green line of portals, and there, he thought, was the stairway. However, the knight wasn't doing so well, his arm was bleeding from where the exposed bone was rubbing against his flesh, and the mind exertion was beginning to take it's hold on the loan warrior. "Gotta run," he breathed, "gotta keep aaaa!" An arrow had come hurtling down the corridor and pierced him in the side. He fell, blood pouring from the open wound, as this had been a bladed area and had done serious damage. "Got him!" the guard yelled in triumph. The young knight, lavitz of basil, lifted his eyes toward the stone ceiling, and prayed for a quick death...  
  
Master Roshi sat in the midst of several village elders, his reptilian armor still glowing with the aftermath of the powerful spell he'd used. I stood to one side, looking on. "This gem, whatever it is, would not be found on just any marauding orc." stated the old man, eyes flashing from behind thick eyebrows. "Ah, but how do you know it could not be a cursed orcish pendant, those are known to be the chief traits of orc jewelry." "If it is indeed as you speak, Master Sanco," Roshi said, smiling slightly, "it would be caked with blood and dirt by now, this gem, as you see, is quite clean and well taken care of. "Also, it would not survive a revealing spell, which I am about to put on it." I leaned forward from my stone bench to get a look at the old man. He lifted his staff over the pendant and cried in a loud, strong voice, "Revelations, be unmasked!" The jewel crackled with blue white lightning, but did not shatter. "As you can see, it is still unmarred, and not to say I am the best spell caster of Seles, but this is no orcish pendant." Roshi smiled his kind, hard smile and turned to us. This, according to the spell, is one of the famed dragoon spirits of old."  
  
The guard came for Lavitz, ready to run him through with the sandoran axe he boar. "These are the consequences of disobeying the law, now die!" The blade was inches from the knight's throat, when suddenly; the entire ceiling was no more. It simply was there one second, and then, seized to be. Dark energy tore the brick into nothing. It ate, devoured, and infected brick and morder til they were nothing. The astonished guard looked up, and what he saw made him cry out in terror and awe. A winged knight, complete with ornate helm, sword and shield, three times the size of a human. The wings stretched gracefully out at least 6 meters, and an aura of darkness enveloped the being. It hovered there for a moment, then, drew a dark rapier from a sheath on its back and scuerd the guard with one swift move. The dark sword cut through flesh and bone, leaving a cold frost in its wake, killing, eating life away. "Who?" the knight gasped, and then feinted. The dark knight picked up the wounded man, and flew off, towards the great and powerful city of basil...  
  
Well? What do you think? Sors, thanks for the review. I'm sorry about quotes and stuff, those aren't really my strong point, but I'm trying! What I'm doing right now is working on getting the characters in their places, if you get what I mean. But I will go back and edit. Hope you enjoyed the fight scenes hehe. Seeya next time 


End file.
